The Bun Bun Bunny Chronicles
by Daxarin
Summary: Bun-Bun-Bunny, destroyer of lawn ornaments. He's finally here, and he won't hold back! Randomness and The Adventures of Snowcifer inside! Multiple Chapters! This rabbit is the man!
1. If Only Carrots weren't so Good

Bun-Bun-Bunny was feeding on delicious carrots and felt a happy sensation go through his tongue. "I heart carrots!! Oh my goodness!" He started hopping franticly around because of the pure pleasure in his taste buds. "I wonder what's for Breakner?!" He hopped into the city, bought some manga, went home and played some Katamari and did his laundry all in 10 seconds.

Bun-Bun-Bunny had a normal life for a frantic bunny who squeals. He had a shiny peice of tin foil in his hand. He crumpled it. "Oh know! It's messed up!" He began to crie. If only his pantZ(TM) could comfort him. "Wait. I don't own pantz." He began to crie frantically flapping his arms around screaming for a milkshake. "I-I-I-I-I want carrots in it too!." He ran around again. He like flapping.

Bun-Bun-Bunny stopped flapping. "I wonder if English rabbit's have this problem with fish and chips? Ho-hum." He decided to go to Anartica. He went there and took a tour of the mine with some tourists who used annoying flash bulbs for some reason. A blonde blur passed him. "DEIDARA!?" He shrugged and went out for a carrot wearing a complementary celery mines T-shirt. He flapped his arms then.

BOOM! Bun-Bun-Bunny turned. He saw the mushroom upclose. "NOOOOO! SMOOOOOOTHY!! That's wasn't PWIN!" He flapped his arms frantically. SHMACK! He hit his own face.He fell down feeling faint. "Dang..."

He got up and started breakdancing. He felt his groove getting on and slipped. He cried and hopped home, stopping at Japan to glomp the Akatsuki members. He hopped past his home and turned to hop back when he saw a pink lawn flamengo. His eye twitched. He pulled out an overly large hammer and smashed it screaming something about his childhood fear of them. He stopped noticing the mailman. "Um..."

Bun-Bun-Bunny threw the hammer away in the trash can. He noticed the mailman still standing there mouth agap. He walked over and closed his jaw. He noticed a can of some brand soda. he grabbed it and took a sip. "EEEEEW! I don't like it!" He drained the soda anyway and looked at the mailman, then the can. "Well I know what the obvious thing to do is so..." He threw the can at the mailman. He fell.

Bun-Bun-Bunny screamed. He panicked so he ran up and started kicking him. "WAKE UP! I need my mail! My mother is coming in a certain envelope!" He smacked him sighing. He picked him up and put him under the welcome mat. The welcome mat lay on his but in the air. Bun-Bun-Bunny looked around. He noticed an old person riding a lawnmower coming. "YOU!! YOU SMASHED MY FlAMENGO! I'LL MAKE YOU SOUP!!"

Bun-Bun-Bunny ran away! "I want Stew!" He ran into a used lawnmower convention and bought one. He revved it up and floored it toward the old man who for some apparent reason was singing DotA. He went only a few feet before the lawnmover exploded. He stood there his pink fur turned black. "NOO!" He placed his hands on his head and screamed this. He paniced and grabbed a random toaster walking in the street. He smacked it and it started to fly toward the old man. The man pulled out a sword and killed the toaster. Bun-Bun-Bunny fell on the ground and started crying. He looked up at the stopped lawnmower and had rage in his eye. "My toast wasn't done!" He stood up and walked over to the old man. He picked him up and placed him down. He got in the lawnmover and went to the store.

He began browsing the selections. He shrugged and walked out. He went to his lawnmower and realized it was out of gas. He pushed it back to the man. "Thanks." He walked home and saw a carrot. He ate it and ran to Canada. "I want some Canadian Bacon eh?" He laughed and got some maple syrup. He got it all over him and got stuck to the chair. He spinned it and laughed! He enjoyed but then threw up.


	2. The Gnomes

One day Bun-Bun-Bunny was hungry. He decided he wanted squid with peppers. He unknowingly added to many peppers. He stood there quietly. He then screamed violently throwing himself into a wall. He then ran into a fire hydrant and broke it."YAY!!" He put his entire mouth over the hydrant and gulped down the water at a furious pace. When it was all over Bun-Bun-Bunny smiled and started flapping his arms. He then decided to run around his house. He did this and then went to the store.

He saw the lawn ornament section and froze to the spot, paralyzed with fear. He then got out his overly large mallet and prepared to attack. "May I help you?" A worker stated this before being knocked unconscious by Bun-Bun-Bunny. "AAAAAHHHHH!!" Bun-Bun-Bunny shouted this running into the lawn ornament section.

He continued to smash them headed farther into battle valiantly. One Gnome tapped himself to a bottle cap and shook some random carbonated drink. He flew toward him wearing his pointy stone hat. Bun-Bun-Bunny dodged this and heard him crash into the wall. Bun-Bun-Bunny started spinning with his mallet out. He screamed, "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" and obliterated some of the last ones. He He smiled as he stopped. He then threw up but smiled again. He then frowned because he saw employee with a lawsuit.

**Snowcifer was on a mission- a mission to eradicate all the celery mines in Antartica? Will Snowcifer succeed? Find out….**

**Chap. 1- The Order  
"Snowcifer!" Commander Peter called. Snowcifer was immediately at his side, standing at attention.  
"Yes, sir?" he asked, ready to fulfill any order he was given.  
"Go blow up celery mines in Antartica", was his boss' simple reply.  
Nodding, Snowcifer went to set out on his journey...**

**Chap. 2- Harder than it Seems...  
Snowcifer stared up at the giant walls surrounding the celery mines.  
"So much protection..." he thought, thinking of a way to breach the walls.  
After three minutes of looking, he shrugged.  
"Looks like it's lunch anyway." **

**Chap. 3- More than I can Chew  
"This is impenatrable!" Snowcifer screamed, kicking the giant wall. Much to his surprise, a small door appeared.  
"Hn. That's fortunate", he thought, entering the darkness that awaited him.  
"Cogsworth!" Snowcifer shouted, a light forming in his hand.  
"I don't normally like to use my bunny powers..." he started trailing off. Then he entered a new room.  
"Feh."**

**Chap. 4- The End?  
The room was filled with carrot flavored doughnuts.  
"Well, lunch wasn't big..." Snowcifer stuffed all he could grab into his mouth. Little did he know that the doughnuts were bombs. BOOM.  
He was gone, and so was the celery mine. He died, but his job had been completed.  
RIP Snowcifer, 8/16/08-8/16/08 **


	3. Bunny Town Bakery ROBBED?

It a cool fall afternoon, in Bunny town many bunny's are gathering food and berries for the winter, the leaves are on the ground while every hop a bunny does makes a soft crunching sound...

However, some bunnines were not being so whole and good...in Snyders bakery, there was a robbery!

Rainbow hops out of her little den located at the bottom of blue berry hill, "ohhh frosty, winter must be comming" she hops around bunny town watching everyone busilly gathhering, hmm guess i should start before all the food is gone as she carries her basket arround hopping from bush to bush she picks up the round blue berries.

"thats enogh work for this morning" as she hops over to Snyders bakery she sees the BPP (Bunny Police Patrol) crossing lines everywhere and a huge hole in the window front, "OMGGGG, WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"The bakery was robbed of all our artificially flavored cakes!" the head officer said, shaking his fist in the air. "Darn those ruffians..."Snowcifer, meanwhile, was taking notes in his mini-bunny-notepad. "This isn't the first time bakery's been...out baked."

as Rainbow looked at the other shops surrounding the Bakery out of the corner of her eye she saw a lunnitic bunny going bananas at the lawn ornament shop, "What-theee?" she quickly hopped over to see if it had a conection to the case

Snowcifer eyed the psycho-pink bunny as well."Well, lookee here", he muttered,walking over to the scene.

she looked arround the bunny was hopping around furisly attacing falmingoes and gnomes as if they were holding him captive "Excuse me, what in Carriots name ARE YOU DOING?"

Bun-Bun-Bunny then smashed the lawsuiter. He looked and saw the Police. "Oh Snap It's the Police!" He ran over and got their autograph. He then saw the cops. "Oh Snap!" He ran out of the store and ran into a telephone pole. "AWWWW Man!" he got back up and felt nervous. He flapped his arms uncontrollably and smacked himself so many times he fell down and started to fly!. He laughed and hit a tree. Rainbow quickly followed the phyco-bunny from a safe distance making sure to not be seen

Snowcifer acted without thought and threw a tire at the pink bunny. However, he had bad aim and hit Rainbow on accident."Oh no! Not another one!" he yelled, rushing to the scene.

Bun-Bun-Bunny sat up. He looked around and laughed he ran up the tree and at the top he stopped. "You'll never get me now! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He jumped of and fell on top on Snowcifer, quickly getting up and ran away. He stopped. "OH SNAP MY MACARONI & CHEEZE IS BURNING! AAAAAAAH!" He then ran toward home, his arms trailing behind him. He tripped over an old person but continued to limp.

All of a suddenn Rainbow felt a heavy object hit her uncosionsly, after several minutes she woke up dizlly and met a blur of a bunny "auh, what happened?"

"You got hit with a tire", Snowcifer replied bluntly. Meanwhile, Bun-Bun-Bunny was stabbing a tree with his frozen macaroni and cheese.

"How did that happen?, nevermind who are you?" she asked as soon as her vision back

"The name's Snowcifer", Snowcifer announced. "Snowcifer Rabbit."He then pointed to Bun-Bun-Bunny."This guy's the ultimate culprit."

"Nice to meet you Snowcifer, my name's Rainbow" she said quickly " looking over at Bun-Bun-Bunny she said "I couldn't agree with you more, I belive ive seen him in the Bunny news as the 'Most Wanted' Bunny Criminal"

Bun-Bun-Bunny ran from his house as a Mac & Cheeze monster chased him out. "It's after me!!" He ran frantically flapping his arms and jump running trying to fly away. He tripped over the same old person who then started to beat him with a cane. He then walked away. Bun-Bun-Bunny then got up and continued to run, seizing his chance because he saw it was drinking some random brand of soda.

Better book him", Snowcifer said, nodding and taking out a pair of handcuffs. He looks Bun-Bun-Bunny in the eye."Bun-Bun-Bunny...I challenge you...to DDR!"

"This is one bunny with Seriuos Ishues" Rainbow nodded " We better lock him up beore someone gets serious hurt by this luntic bunny"

Bun-Bun-Bunny stopped and shook this guy. "You are weird." He then ran away and got out a bouncy ball and threw it at him hitting him in the ear. Bun-Bun-Bunny then ran into Strawberry Bucks and got a hot smoothie for 10.95 and walked over to Snowcifer and spilled it on his lap. He looked for the monster and saw him. He realized he was Mac & Cheeze so he ran up to it and ate it. "Yay!!"

Snowcifer shudders from the could of the smoothie. "You scum!" he exclaimed, taking a shiny metal object out of his pocket. Everybody held their breath, craning their neck to see what it was. It was...a tooth brush."A metal toothbrush?!"

Bun-Bun-Bunny stepped back. 'Take the money, but you'll never get me to tell you!" He then noticed it was metal. "Ooooooooh Shiiiiiny!" He grabbed it and threw it in the sewer.

Rainbow saw the damage and chased Buun-Bun Bunny down, she tackled him while he was finishing the last few bite of the monter "YEAAAA!" she screamed with her powerful kick!

Noooo! That was expensive, fool!" Snowcifer yelled, tears flowing from his eyes. He ran in to join the fray.

Bun-Bun-Bunny screamed and got out the overly large mallet and smashed them both. The end! (For now...)


End file.
